mipequeoponyfanlaborfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Una historia de amor
Introduccion Esta historia se trata de Flashlight (Twilight x Flash) , Twilight se embarca en una aventura alocada para, reencontrase con su verdadero amor junto las mane 6 y su hermano mayor. Capitulo 1 Un encuentro inesperado. Las mane 7 estaban tomando un cafe , era diciembre y empezaba a caer la nieve. Rarity: nada mejor que un cafe caliente con las amigas. Equestria-girls-mane-5-waving-725.png Pinkie pues yo prefiero el chocolate caliente! Rarity: y tu Twilight? que te gusta? Twilight un poco deprimida Apple: Que pasa Twilight? Twilight: no lo se desde que Flash se fue de Canterlot High School me siento asi Unos meses antes. Twilight: de veras tienes que irte Flash: losciento Twilight pero desde que esa disquera me llamo los conciertos no paran ( Flash habia sido contratado en una disquera) Flash: desquida nos veremos en la navidad. (Flash sube al bus) Twilight se despide. Apple: descuida Twilight volvera pronto. Twilight: eso espero. Continuara... Twilight se levanta para servirse un poco mas Twilight: un cappuccino porfavor Alguien entra en el cafe ???: Twilight? Twilight: Flash? Pero al final Twilight vio que era su hermano mayor Shining: Twiliy tanto tiempo Twilight: hola hermano deprimida dijo Twilight Shining : Que pasa hermanita? Twilight: no es nada solo... que Flash se fue de la ciudad por una tonta disquera Shining: el novio de mi hermana es famoso Mane 6 todos menos Twilight: SHINING! Shining: Que? oh losciento Twily Twilight: no importa Shining De repente escuchan en la teve Conductora: anoche la famosa banda de los wondercolts llego a Londres para su concierto Todos: CONCIERTO? Twilight: Eso es ! iremos a Londres Shining : estas loca no puedo dejar a Cadence , recuerdas esta... EMBARAZADA! Unos meses antes Cadence: Shining tenemos que hablar Shining: si? Nervioso dijo Shining Cadence: Ire al grano estoy... e-e-embarazada. Shining se desmaya Twilight: pero acaso no me acompañarias hermanito Pone carita tierna Shining: no pongas eso ojos No se resiste y dice que si al viaje En el avion... Shining- pobre Cadence la pobrecita ni tenia un mes y ya me voy Cadence- claro que no Shining sale cadence de una maleta Shining- que haces aqui deberias estar en reposo Cadence - crees que porque estoy embarazada no te vigilare como buena esposa Shining piensa un minuto Shining - ehhhh... no? Cadence - recuerdame ... porque me enamore de ti? Shining - oye tengo muy buenas cualidades como esposo ok? Cadence - enserio menciona una Shining piensa Shining - ayer fui a la tienda por ti recuerdas? Cadence - ok ademas como puedo enojarme contigo mi bonboncito Shining - awwwww y tu eres mi caramelito Rainbow - YA PAREN DE SER CURSIS Cadence - esperen si Rainbow esta aqui "gasp" Twilight Ambas - Rayos de sol al despertar , choca las manos y luego a saludar ambas rien Twilight- no puedo creer que sere tia Cadence- y se que seras la mejor tia Twilight se enorgullese Shining- ya estamos llegando todas miran por las ventanas Todas- Wow Twilight- "sigh" Shining- Pasa algo Twiily Twilight- y si ... Flash ya no me quiere Shining- como puedes decir eso el esta loco por ti se da cuenta de lo que dijo Shining- arrrggg ese idiota lo voy a... Twilight lo mira Shining - losciento Twilight- esta bien solo tratas de protegerme Todos bajan del avion Shining- con cuidado , con cuidado Cadence- Amor estoy segura de que puedo sacar mi maleta yo sola Shining- losciento es que no quiero que le pase nada al bebe Twilight- gasp bueno a ya voy Flash Capitulo 2 Una busqueda alocada Rarity- oh Londres mi segundo pais favorito Pinkie- y cual es el primero Rarity- obvio querida PARIS! Rarity- oh tiendas de ropa de Londres ... estoy en el cielo de la moda Pinkie- oh dulces prueba uno Pinkie- estoy en el cielo de los dulces Rainbow- no puedo creerlo aqui se jugo la champions Apple- aqui son muy rusticos me gusta Fluttershy- ay tantos animalitos Sunset- oigan ya paren estamos aqui por una razon Todas- si Sunset - desquida Twilight encontraremos flash Cadence- argg Shining- tranquila tranquila Cadence - ES LO MEJOR QUE TIENES PARA DECIRLE A UNA MUJER EMBARAZADA TRANQUILA? Shining- tranquilo cariño encontraremos un lugar para descansar, losciento chicas tendremos que empezar la busqueda mañana. Todas- esta bien en la noche en el hotel Twilight se puso a ver una foto Twilight- "sigh" Shining- porque no duermes Twily Twilight- es que tengo tantas cosas en mi cabeza Shining- descuida todo saldra bien A la mañana siguiente Sunset - bueno segun el mapa debemos ir ... hacia aya Rainbow- enserio pues yo digo hacia aya Sunset- ejem... por si lo recuerdas yo tengo el mapa Rainbow- asi? Rainbow le quita el mapa a Sunset Sunset- HEY Rainbow- ahora YO tengo el mapa Las dos se pelean por el mapa y al final cae en manos de Twilight Twilight- porfavor chicas ya paren parecen niñitas de kinder Las dos se miran con desprecio Extra Extra Flash y los Wondercolts en concierto la proxima semana Extra Twilight- escucharon eso Rarity - si entoces que haremos ahora Twilight? Twilight- porque me miran ami Rainbow- porque tu fuiste la que nos arrastro a esta tonta busqueda a la que nadie querie ir Todas menos Rainbow y Twilight RAINBOW DASH Rainbow- QUE ALGUIEN TENIA QUE DECIRLO VERDAD Twilight se va corriendo Rarity- espera Twilight Rarity la sigue Rarity se detiene y piensa Rarity- acaso no entienden que esto es muy importate para ella Fluttershy- lo sentimos pero Rainbow empezo Rainbow- asi ahora todo esto es MI culpa? Apple- pues francamente ... si Rainbow- genial ahora yo soy la culpable eh? saben que? ME VOY DE AQUI Rarity - esta bien no te necesitamos Todas siguen caminos separados menos Sunset Sunset- ay esto es un total desastre Twilight se encontraba sentada en una fuente Twilight piensa- tal vez mis amigas tienen razon y si? vine aqui para nada Sunset - Twilight? Twilight- que haces aqui ? de seguro tambien estas enojada conmigo verdad? Sunset la mira y agarra la mano de Twilight Sunset- como podria estar enojada conmigo las dos se abrazan Rainbow- ejem... las mane aparecen todas- lo sentimos Twilight Twilight- awwww vengan aqui amigas todas se abrazan Apple- oigan alguien noto que todo esta muy callado Rarity- cierto muy callado mas de lo normal de repente sale alguien y ataca a Twilight ???- sujetala torpe con fuerza quitale su billetera Rainbow le lanza una patada a los ladrones Los golpea fuertemente y huyen Rainbow- y la proxima vez VAYAN A QUITARLE LA BILLETERA A SU ABUELA Rarity- te encuentras bien querida Twilight- eso creo... Apple- mejor volvamos al hotel en el hotel Fluttershy- pero de donde salio tanta comida? Cadence- estoy embarazada... no me juzguen Twilight- claro que no lo haremos pero... deberias comer un poco mas sano no lo crees? Cadence se mira asi misma Cadence- awwwww Shining- miren lo que tengo entradas VIP para el concierto de los wondercolts Twilight- "gasp" p-pero como los conseguiste? Shining- tengo mis contactos Twilight- Cadence los trajo verdad? Shining- si pero porque vinieron tan rapido Mane 7- ehhhh le explicaron todo a Shining y Cadence Cadence- oh pobrecita Twilight Twilight- no es nada de repente unos gritos se escucharon Twilight- oh estoy loca oh escucho el nombre de Flash Mira por la ventana era Flash Twilight- oh por Dios Flash esta en este mismo hotel sale Twilight con unos binoculares y mira en la recepcion por las escaleras. Twilight- pero quien es esa chica con la que esta Shining- se ven muy amigables Twilight - no lo aguanto Shining- descuida tal vez solo sea su representante DE repente la chica le da un beso a Flash Twilight- ok ya es el colmo Twilight baja y le dice a Flash Twilight- hola Flash a un me recuerdas VERDAD decia entre dientes Flash- ah h- hola Twilight como has estado ? Twilight- muy bien y quien es ella ? Flash- es una amiga Twilight- encerio pues.. NO PARECE Flash- es encerio dile coco Coco- ... Twilight- lo sabia Flash - ella es mi prima Twilight- encerio Coco- si Twilight la mira con cara amenazadora Flash- algun problema Twi? Twilight- ninguno Flash Flash- bueno eso espero Coco y yo... Twilight- Coco que? Flash- tenemos que arreglar las cosas para el concierto ¿lo olvidas? Twilight- si claro " el concierto" Flash- me parece a mi o tienes algo que decirnos Twilight- no es nada los dos se despiden enojados Rarity- jamas eh visto una pelea como esa Twi- no fue pelea solo que... la tal Coco no me cae bien Apple - ay que debe hacer Flash para demostrate su amor hacia ti se pone a pensar Twi https://youtu.be/U4WPjBZy-7s Did I mention... That I'm in love with you. And did I mention... There's nothing I can do. And did I happen to say I dream of you everyday? But let me shout it out loud, if that's okay, hey hey (Hey!) That's okay (Hey!) I met this girl that rocked my world like it's never been rocked And now I'm living just for her and I won't ever stop I never thought that it can happen to a guy like me. But now look at what you've done, you got me down on my knees. Because my love for you is Ridiculous. I never knew (Who knew?) That it can be like this. My love for you is Ridiculous My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S! (R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!) It's... (RIDICULOUS!) Just... (RIDICULOUS!) And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss. Well did I mention... That I'm in love with you And did I mention There's nothing I can do. And did I happen to say I dream of you everyday? But let me shout it out loud, if that's okay, hey hey (Yeah!) If that's okay. I gotta know which way to go, c'mon gimme a sign You gotta show me that you're only ever gonna be mine. Don't want to go another minute even without you 'Cause if your heart just isn't in it, I don't know what I'd do. Because my love for you is Ridiculous. I never knew (Who knew?) That it can be like this. My love for you is Ridiculous My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S! (R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!) It's... (RIDICULOUS!) Just... (RIDICULOUS!) And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss. C'mon now! (Oh yeah!) (Ya-ow!) (Alright!) (Alright!) Because my love for you is Ridiculous. I never knew (Who knew?) That it can be like this. My love for you is Ridiculous My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S! (R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!) It's... (RIDICULOUS!) Just... (RIDICULOUS!) And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss. C'mon now! Twi- ehhh... Rarity- no seas ridicula Twi Twi- crees que soy ri-di-cu-la? Rarity-pues.. lo pareces Twi- ninguna de ustedes entiende por lo que estoy pasando Apple- relaja... Twi- CALLATE! todas- Gasp Twilight entra a un cafe Melssa- que le psa problemas con un chico Twilight- como lo supo Melissa- intuicion sabe un regalo siempre ayuda Twi- eso es ! sale corriendo Twi- debo encontrar el regalo perfecto para Flash Flash y Twi se encuentran Flash- te he estado buscando Twi- enserio despues en el encuentro en el lobby Flash- descuida todos se equivocan ademas jamas me halejaria de ti Twi- okey bueno espero que esto siga asi Flash- quieres algo yo invito Twi- me agrada la idea ¿adonde vamos? Flash- a un lugar magico mientras en el hotel RD- que raro que Shining y Cadence se hallan ido antes Rarity pensando- no puedo creer que pelee con Twi ya que somos amigas Sera que yo? no seria ridiculo pero y si ... sintiera algo por Flash tambien? https://youtu.be/4G8hhXPy5Pc I really want to stop But I just got a taste for it I feel like I could fly With the boy on the moon So honey hold my hand You like making me wait for it I feel like I could die walking up to the room Late night watching television But how'd we get in this position? It's way too soon I know this isn't love But I need to tell you something I really really... like you And I want you, do you want me? Do you want me too? I really really... like you And I want you, do you want me? Do you want me too? Oh, did I say too much? I'm so in my head When we're out of touch I really really... like you And I want you, do you want me? Do you want me too? It's like everything you say is a sweet revelation All I want to do is get into your head Yeah, we could stay alone You and me in this temptation Sipping on your lips Hanging on by thread, baby Late night watching television But how'd we get in this position? It's way too soon I know this isn't love But I need to tell you something I really really... like you And I want you, do you want me? Do you want me too? I really really... like you And I want you, do you want me? Do you want me too? Oh, did I say too much? I'm so in my head When we're out of touch I really really... like you And I want you, do you want me? Do you want me too? Who gave you eyes like that? Said you could keep them? I don't know how to act Or if I should be leaving I'm running out of time Going out of my mind I need to tell you something I really really... like you And I want you, do you want me? Do you want me too? I really really... like you And I want you, do you want me? Do you want me too? Oh, did I say too much? I'm so in my head When we're out of touch I really really... like you And I want you, do you want me? Do you want me too? I really really... like you And I want you, do you want me? Do you want me too? I really really... like you And I want you, do you want me? Do you want me too? Capitulo 3 - Empiezan los celos Rarity ha estado muy confusa pues no sabia si sentia algo tambien por Flash Mientras en un remoto lugar del bosque Flash- puedes abrir los ojos Twi los abre y aparece en un bello lugar parecido a una casita decorada con luces y color blanco era.. Todo un sueño! Twi- no no lo puedo creer lo hiciste solo para mi? Flash- pues... si es una ocasion especial Twi- a que te refieres? Flash le agarra de las manos y la mira fijamente diciendo ¿Quisieras ser mi novia? Twi- cla- cla- ro Flash le da un beso a Twi en la frente Twi- dijiste que invitarias Flash- asi eso saca una canasta con comida Flash- todo solo para mi reina Mientras con Rarity Rarity- que dira Twi si lo descubre se enojara tanto 'knok' knok' Twi- aqui Twi en casa Rarity se pone mas nerviosa que antes Twi- sabes que paso hoy? Rarity- no que yo sepa Twi- ahora soy la nueva novia de Flash Rarity se pone nerviosa y al mismo tiempo un poco celosa Rarity- que gusto 'decia entre dientes' Twi- te sientes bien tocandole el hombro al Rarity Rarity- estoy bien solo dejame... SOLA Twilight la miraba de una forma diferente Twi- te sientes bien si quieres podemos..., Rarity- ALEJATE! Twilight no lo comprendia por que su amiga se sentia tan enojada Rarity- solo dejame sola Decia mientras salia de la habitacion Rarity pensando- porque tenia que ser Flash porque no otro chico Twilight- esto debe ser una pesadilla porque ella actua asi? En el cuarto de Rarity Rarity narra- debe ser un sueño, pero de la nada siento algo por Flash me siento enojada, celosa ¿que puedo hacer? Mientras Rarity se cuestionaba todo lo sucedido Twilight iba junto a las mane para preguntarles sobre Rarity Twi- oigan alguien sabe algo sobre Rarity? Apple- bueno... no que yo sepa Twilight fue a buscarla pero no la encontraba ... de pronto Flash- Twi que bueno verte Twi- ahora no Flash busco a Rarity Flash- Rarity? se fue hace unos minutos Twi- se fue? adonde? Mientras en las oscuras calles de Londres (ya era de noche) Rarity entra en un café Rarity- un capuccino por favor decia entre lagrimas de pronto entra una chica con capucha ??- holle me das un poco de tu capuccino tengo mucho frio Rarity la mira con pena Rarity- claro aqui tienes ??- eres muy amable Rarity- gra- cias "snif" ??- porque lloras? Rarity: conozco esa voz ???: claro que la conoces Rarity: Adagio? Adagio: si la unica Adagio Rarity: que haces aqui? Adagio: vine a ayudarte Rarity: pero tu quisiste destruir als rainbooms Adagio: pasado pisado querida ahora mi unico motivo es ayudar Rarity se pone dudosa un tiempo pero despues se deja gguiar por Adagio Rarity: que debo hacer Adagio: bueno... Mientras en el hotel Pinkie: miren hice un pajaro de papel ! Rainbow: no es el momento Pinkie de repente llega Rarity con na nueva actitud Apple: donde te metiste Twilight te estuvo buscando Rarity: aquien le importa Flash: hey ya encontraron a Ra- de repente Flash deja de hablar y mira a Rarity Flash: Rarity estas estas Rarity: hermosa lose Flash: bueno ire con Twilight Todas miran a Rarity Rarity: espera Flash Flash: que pasa? Rarity le da un beso en la mejilla Rarity: olvidaste esto Flash la mira sorprendido y sale corriendo mientras con las dazzlings Adagio: el amuleto funciona pronto esa Twilight sentira celos y podremos alimentarnos de esos celos Aria: olvidaste que ya no tenemos los collares Sonata: si como lograremos eso Adagio: facil tenemos que usar estos saca unos amuletos Aria: de donde los sacaste Adagio : eso no es importante lo que importa es que lograremos otra vez tener magia Sonata: y despues de eso .... vamos a comer tacos Aria: Sonata callate Sonata: porque? Aria: porque lo unico que has dicho estoy ultimos meses .... SON PURAS IDIOTESES! Sonata: heyyy! Adagio: ya basta sigamos con el plan mientras Flash y Twilight disfrutaban de una deliciosa cena Flash: Twilight? Twilight: si? Flash: tengo que irme Twilight: tan pronto Flash: losciento ensayo con la banda este sabado es el concierto lo recuerdas Twilight: si Flash la mira y antes de irse le dijo algo Flash: no te preocupes seras una de mis coristas Twilight: Que ! me hablas enserio aww eres el mejor novio del mundo Le da un beso en la mejilla Entoces justo cuando Flash sale de restaurante Rarity: hola Flash Flash: Rarity? me has estado siguiendo? Rarity: no bobito Mientras en un callejon Adagio: odio esto si no fuera por Twilight y sus amigas Aria: descuida pronto nustro plan dar frutos y podremos vivir donde queramos Sonata: tal vez en un castillo Adagio: tal vez por ahora solo tenemos que descansar Capitulo 4 - el lado bueno de las Dazzlings De repente se oye unos pasos en ese callejon Adagio: quien anda alli? Sunset: Adagio? Adagio: que rayos Sunset Shimmer que haces en un callejon como este?? Sunset: no podia dormir... pero y ustedes que hacen aqui Adagio: bueno aqui dormirmos Sunset la miro con una cara de tristeza y no pensó dos veces para decirles Sunset: no quisieran pasar la noche en mi cas despertaron las emas Sonata: Adagio con quien hablas Aria: Sunset Shimmer? no lo puedo creer Adagio: hablemos en otra parte Sunset En ese momento Aria empezó a sospechar Aria: no confio en Sunset Sonata Sonata:pero se ve amigable Aria: pero si es un plan de las mane? Sonata : tienes razon Mientras con Sunset y Adagio Sunset: escucha segun todo lo que Twilight me enseño los amigos deben ayudarse Adagio: entoces quieres ayudarme? Sunset: claro! eso hacen las amigas Adagio la miro con una cara de felicidad Adagio: eso es muy cortes de tu parte Sunset: bueno ve a decirles a las demas Adagio: chicas se que sonara raro pero esta noche nos quedaremos con Sunset Aria: que? debes estar bromeando sabes que es el enemigo verdad Adagio: bueno no es tan mala Sonata: si Aria hazle caso a Adagio Aria: CALLATE! Adagio: porfavor chicas no hay tiempo por perder Ya en la casa de Sunset Aqui tienen algo para comer chicas Sonata: sabes "yum yum" tenias razon Adagio Adagio: si pero no debemos desconcentrarnos del plan original ¿recuerdan? Aria: si me pregunto como estaran las cosas con Rarity? En el hotel Rarity: que estupidez tener que estar esperando por inutil de Twilight Rainbow: oye no digas eso Pinkie: whoa whoa creo que me cai de la cama Rarity: obvio looser si estabas saltando como simia Pinkie: hey Rainbo: okey ya colmaste mi paciencia Rarity estuviste toda la hora actuando como una nose que . Categoría:Fan-Fics